


The Warmth of Winter

by lucidscreamer



Series: Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Winter, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Yugi wants to play in the snow. Yami just wants to stay warm.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4318
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	The Warmth of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> Prompts:  
> 09\. Playful (10 Per Genre, Table 7: Fluff)  
> 10\. Your Choice! (10 Snuggles)
> 
> I accidentally put this in the summary box when posting the fic (which is what I get for doing that at O'Dark-Thirty, I suppose). *facepalm*

Yugi bounced on his knees, shaking the bed in his attempt to convince Yami to venture out into the chilly morning. But Yami, who had recently discovered the wonders of the electric blanket, remained disinclined to leave his warm nest. If anything he burrowed deeper, disappearing under the pile of covers until only his hair poked out above the blankets.

"But, _Yaaaamiii_ ," Yugi wheedled, wrestling the blanket from his partner's death-grip to expose his face. "There's _snow_!"

"All the more reason not to go out in the cold."

" _Pleeeease_?" Yugi pouted, then changed tacks. "I'll warm you up afterward."

"...Deal."


End file.
